Fresh Start
by Kirinenko
Summary: Después de que Oikawa se rompiese la rodilla, ya no quería tener nada que ver con nada, ni con nadie más. Iwaizumi intentó llegar a él pero al final se dio por vencido. Ahora, después de años separados, se encontraron cuando menos lo esperaban. TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA


Autor Original: RY16

ID: 4589887

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Iwaizumi echó un vistazo rápido a su reloj, registrando lo suficiente para saber que llegaba tarde. El golpeteo de la lluvia y las salpicaduras de los charcos constituían cualquier sonido a su alrededor. Por una vez, no podía escuchar las conversaciones parciales y rápidas que había a su alrededor. Ese tipo de silencio, pensó, era una dicha.

Finalmente llegó a la estación, una enorme masa de gente ante sus ojos. Empujando y pasando a través de más personas de las que podía contar, de algún modo se las arregló para llegar a la plataforma.

Innumerables personas permanecían quietas, la mayor parte de ellas con una profunda arruga entre las cejas y círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos. La clase trabajadora – una de la que Iwaizumi era parte desde hace poco más de un año.

Suspiró y se frotó las sienes, apretando más su bolsa bajo el brazo. Empezó a trabajar como abogado después de graduarse. Aplicó a la mejor firma de la prefectura, un poco lejos de su casa pero era lo mejor. Era un trabajo bueno, honesto,… y sin embargo, no estaba tan contento con su vida como sentía que debería estarlo. Había hecho todo lo que se suponía que debía hacer, había ido a una buena escuela secundaria, tenía buenas notas, lo hizo más que bien en su club. Le aceptaron en la universidad que quería, se graduó bastante cerca de los mejores de su clase y ahora tenía un buen trabajo con un gran sueldo, una buena casa… así que, ¿por qué?

El temblor del suelo y el sonido cada vez más fuerte le trajo de vuelta a la realidad y miró hacia su izquierda, notando que el tren frenaba mientras se acercaba a la plataforma. Sus ojos se estrecharon entonces, sus labios se separaron con sorpresa mientras observaba a un moreno esperando por el tren. Se volvió hacia Iwaizumi mientras un par de puertas se detenían frente a él pero no pudo captar la cara del hombre antes de que decenas de cuerpos se apresurasen a salir del tren. Miró de nuevo pero fue empujado por la multitud y pronto olvidó lo que creyó ver.

…

Rápidamente se quitó chaqueta y bufanda, el maletín abierto encima del escritorio con un ordenador portátil bajo uno de los brazos. La reunión había empezado precisamente hace cuatro minutos. Mientras corría hacia la sala de conferencias enmarcada en cristal, pudo ver que todos estaban ya sentados y su jefe se paseaba de un lado a otro haciendo gestos con sus manos mientras se dirigía a los oyentes.

Silenciosamente, tiró de la puerta de cristal y caminó silenciosamente a su asiento, tan rápido como era posible. Los ojos de Iwaizumi se encontraron con los de sus jefes. Aunque invisible para la mayoría, Iwaizumi pudo percibir el resplandor bajo la sonrisa y palabras fantasiosas que estaba usando en ese momento para explicar a los otros asociados cuál era el problema.

"La cuestión principal es, caballeros," se detuvo y mostró los bolsillos de sus pantalones "alguna información sobre nuestros clientes se filtró"

Un murmullo estalló entre los formalmente tranquilos abogados, todos ellos, según se dio Iwaizumi cuenta, habían sido justamente contratados. Recién salidos de la facultad de derecho, los más abajo en la cadena alimentaria. Iwaizumi tragó en seco.

Miró a sus colegas, buscando. Era obvio que sospechaban unos de otros. De lo contrario, habrían estado los más mayores en la reunión. Iwaizumi estaba buscando alguna señal, algún rastro de culpa o temor pero fue inútil. Todos estaban nerviosos y asustados, por supuesto. Cada una de ellos, inocentes incluidos, tenían miedo de perder su trabajo. Pero dar información de dentro, información que estaba protegida por la confidencialidad abogado – cliente podría hacer que se les cancelara el derecho a ejercer, quizás incluso ser arrestados.

Varios pares de ojos volvieron al frente y alrededor de la sala con elevada sospecha. Ya no eran amigos ni siquiera colegas de la universidad, eran enemigos. Ninguno de ellos era de confianza, Iwaizumi lo sabía. Esas personas, algunas de las cuales conoció en la universidad, eran todos lobos esperando el momento idóneo para atacar – y harían cualquier cosa para conseguir a su presa.

La mirada de Iwaizumi se detuvo en un hombre sentado al frente de la mesa, en el lado opuesto a él. Tenía su sudadera con capucha levantada, revuelto pelo castaño chocolate echado hacia un lado, escondiendo la mayor parte de su frente y un par de ojos marrones pegados a una pantalla. La luz del ordenador hacía resaltar los círculos oscuros bajos sus ojos pero, incluso así, podía reconocer la suave complexión del chico despreocupado que conoció alguna vez.

Oikawa Tooru. Iwaizumi se recostó en su silla, mientras intentaba ocultarse detrás de la persona sentada a su lado. Sin embargo, se asomó desde detrás del hombro del chico para ver a Oikawa "Oikawa" murmuró el nombre para sí mismo. Geez, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que se vieron? Solían ser los mejores amigos, compañeros una vez y ahora no podía siquiera recordar la última vez que le había visto. Ahora, pensó Iwaizumi, estaba escondiéndose detrás de alguien para poder ver a su amigo de la infancia sin ser visto. ¿No se suponía que era un adulto? Enderezó la espalda y movió su silla hacia adelante para estar más cerca del escritorio.

Después de romperse la rodilla, Oikawa dejó el equipo. Iwaizumi entendió porque lo hizo, ni siquiera intentó hablar de eso con él. Estaban en su tercer año, ¿sería realmente bueno para él quedarse unos meses más cuando ya no podía jugar?

Pero entonces Oikawa se encerró en sí mismo también. Se quedaba dentro todo el día, Iwaizumi no estaba seguro de lo que hacía exactamente ya que apenas lo dejaba entrar, apenas le hablaba… Todos los días iría a su casa y Oikawa fingía que no estaba allí. Iwaizumi estaba molesto de que no pudiese jugar también, ¡pero no dejó de ser su mejor amigo por eso! Sin embargo, Oikawa no escucharía… Estaba demasiado enloquecido, demasiado molesto, demasiado deprimido… La última vez que escuchó la voz del moreno, no era la suya del todo. No era ese pequeño mono alegre que siempre estaba insistiéndole para que consiguiese una novia. Era alguien más, la voz de alguien más. Alguien que era frío y cruel, que no quería ver la luz del día.

Pero Iwaizumi lo intentó. Lo intentó una y otra vez pero entonces se graduaron – y Oikawa se fue de la ciudad tan rápido como pudo.

"Como estoy seguro que os habréis dado cuenta ahora" estas palabras lo trajeron de vuelta a la realidad "Las consecuencias serán graves. Aun así, estad tranquilos. El culpable será encontrado" su jefe palmeó el hombro de Oikawa y le hizo un gesto para que se levantara "Este es Oikawa Tooru. Tech Zone ha sido lo suficientemente amable para proporcionárnoslo a tiempo completo para ayudar a llevar al culpable a la justicia. Si hay algo que necesite" dijo y les mostró una media sonrisa, aunque sus ojos no parecían estar sonriendo "dáselo a él"

Oikawa miró los rostros de la gente con expresión impasible hasta que vio a cierto hombre de pelo puntiagudo. Sus ojos abrieron de par en par y sus labios se separaron, moviéndose como si estuviese hablando sin que saliese ningún ruido.

Iwaizumi podía jurar que había pronunciado su nombre.

Cuando la reunión terminó, Oikawa cerró de golpe su portátil, se puso las gafas de sol y salió de la habitación con rapidez. Iwaizumi rápidamente junto sus cosas y salió tras él.

"Oikawa" gritó. Su amigo de la infancia se detuvo en el sitio. Estaba de espaldas a Iwaizumi, su cuerpo paralizado en el sitio "¿Quieres tomar algo de café?" Oikawa se giró en el sitio y se quitó las gafas de sol, doblándolas y metiéndolas en el bolsillo de sus pantalones "Claro" murmuró, esquivando la mirada de Iwaizumi.

Era todo con lo que pudo salir a tiempo pero, para ser honesto, ¿cómo iba a tomar café con alguien que no había visto en años? Y con Oikawa, de entre todas las personas…

Iwaizumi decidió que seguramente sería mejor si la gente no les viese juntos en la oficina, así que fueron al Starbucks al otro lado de la calle. Una vez se sentaron, el silencio fue un poco inquietante. Oikawa se negaba a mirarle a los ojos y no dejaba de revisar su móvil. Claramente, no quería estar ahí, así que, ¿por qué accedió a ello, en primer lugar? "Así que," empezó Iwaizumi "¿estás trabajando en una empresa tecnológica?" dio como una pregunta a pesar de que ya sabía la respuesta.

"No les gustó mucho cuando los pirateé, así que era eso o ir a prisión. Encarémoslo, con mi apariencia, no duraría mucho" dijo con una sonrisa sincera. Un destello del joven Oikawa cruzó su mente. Imaginó las mismas palabas saliendo de su boca con una sonrisa pícara en lugar de expresión intachable "Ya veo" murmuró y tomó un sorbo de su café.

"Aun así, no te imaginé como un abogado. Estaba seguro de que te convertirías en un profesional pero supongo que no siempre conseguimos lo que queremos…" Iwaizumi frunció el ceño. Por supuesto, ¡quería ser profesional! ¿No conseguimos siempre lo que queremos? ¡Una mierda!

"No era lo suficientemente bueno para ellos" admitió "No era lo suficiente bueno sin ti. No me querían" Oikawa alzó la mirada hacia él "Siento que te sientas así pero yo soy únicamente responsable de arruinar mi propia vida" dio un sorbo de su café con leche.

Las manos de Iwaizumi se apretaron en puños "Vete a la mierda, Shittykawa" Oikawa casi se atragantó con su café. Le llevó un minuto dejar de toser. Esta vez estaba mirando a Iwaizumi "Escucha, tu falta de talento no es mi culpa"

"Oh, joder, ¡esto no es sobre talento o voleibol! Nunca lo fue" aplastó la taza vacía en su mano, tirando la desfigurada bola de papel sobre la mesa. Oikawa frunció el ceño con confusión "Si sólo te hubieses superado a ti mismo, nosotros–"

Apretó los labios en una delgada línea y exhaló en voz alta, cerrando los ojos "Mira" dijo, bajando la mirada "No estoy enfadado por no convertirme en jugador profesional de voleibol. Estoy enfadado porque desapareciste de la faz de la tierra"

La mandíbula de Oikawa cayó "Yo…" junto sus manos alrededor de su taza y bajó la mirada a la bebida avellana "Lo siento" dijo "Estaba…"

"Lo sé" murmuró Iwaizumi.

"No, ese es el punto. No lo sabes" replicó Oikawa. Los ojos de Iwaizumi se centraron en Oikawa mientras los del moreno se aguaban. Parpadeó para alejarlas y negó con la cabeza. Exhaló ruidosamente, sus labios temblando "Posiblemente no puedas entenderlo. Nadie puede"

"Dime, entonces. Dime, Tooru" los ojos de Oikawa se aguaron una vez más ante el sonido de su nombre "Yo… cada vez, cada vez que te miraba, solo… no podía soportarlo. Te fallé, Iwa-chan, os fallé a todos. No podía – ¡No volver a jugar al voleibol de nuevo!" sollozó y junto las manos en su boca, esquivando la mirada de Iwaizumi mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos "¿Qué?" Iwaizumi miró al chico frente a él, todo lo que sintió en ese entonces regresaba "No me fallaste, ¡no le fallaste a nadie!" ¿Cómo podía pensar eso?

"Lo hice, yo–"

"¡No, no lo hiciste!" le cortó Iwaizumi "¿Crees que alguno de nosotros se sintió de ese modo? No lo hicimos, solo… Sabíamos que no podías jugar… ¿Sabes lo duro que fue para cualquiera de ellos… lo duro que fue para mí, seguir jugando después de que te fueses?" sus manos estaban temblando, un nudo se formaba en su garganta "No he jugado desde la secundaria"

Los sollozos de Oikawa se habían calmado. Estaba sonándose la nariz con la servilleta ahora, sus mejillas tan rojas como manzanas "Lo siento" murmuró mirándolo con los ojos inyectados en sangre.

Iwaizumi cerró sus ojos por un momento y suspiró "Está bien, está bien" alcanzó a Oikawa, alcanzó su mano cuando su teléfono empezó a sonar. Ambos miraron fijamente la pantalla encendida y vibrando sobre la mesa. Quien llamaba era el jefe de Iwaizumi "Cógelo" dijo Iwaizumi, retirando su mano, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho "Cógelo" repitió.

Oikawa cogió el aparato y se puso en pie para responder la llamada. Cinco minutos más tarde cuando regresó, Iwaizumi se había ido.

Había algo garabateado en una servilleta del lugar.

Era un número de teléfono.


End file.
